Public Information Building
Transcript Alias and Molov are inside a camera room. Molov: "Sopot is broadcasting in the studios upstairs. We kill him, we get out fast." Cut to outside the office. Two Guards approach, aiming their weapons at the booth's shutter. Security Guard 1: "I think I hear them." Security Guard 2: "Yes sir, we've got'em trapped. Hey you...inside, come out with your hands up!" Cut back to camera room. Molov: "Look's like we're expected." Cut to gameplay. The windows open and a shootout ensues. Speakers: "Attention! Armed intruders have entered the building. Security forces have been dispatched. Please do not panic." After reaching the doors. Security Guard: "Close the damn door!" Molov: "We're cut off! You go on, Alias. Take the elevator to the top floor, I'll send backup ASAP." Alias activates an elevator as it ascends. Molov: "Squad, check in." Tangier: "This is Tangier: I'm inside." Quill: "I can see the roof of the Public Information Building. There's activity on the Helipad, but I'm too low to get an angle on it. Quill out." Repta: "Repta: Resistance Heavy. Outnumbered fifteen to one.....under control." Shrike: "Shrike here. I got rid of the boat, as planned." Molov: "What have we got for transport?" Shrike: "On my way to get my gunship." Molov: "We won't have this chance again, so stay focused." Alias fights through Security Gaurds, including Sopot Elite Gaurds. Echo: "Remember: the Red Faction supports you; kill Sopot, and the Commonwealth will be a safe haven for you, and others like you." Quill: "So if we survive? "Greedy boy" promises not to murder the freaks. As if he could succeed where Sopot's Elite Guard failed." Tangier: "Hey! Echo and the Red Faction are on our side." Quill: "Yeah, they hired us. And we're safe as long as they need us." Molov: "Put a sock in it, ladies. We've got a job to do." Alias takes a few more elevators up, and, after taking out more Gaurds, he walks into a corridor which leads to the Admin Area. Admin Area PA System: "Attention! Please do not leave your desks. If you spot an intruder, call security on line 1-2-4. You are safe." He approaches a door, and opens it. A Security Gaurd dies, and a cloaked figure behind him begans uncloaking: Tangier. Tangier: "Hey, Alias. You hear all about the bright side? I know how to...pend ''on these things." ''She walks over and begans interacting with a console. Security Gaurds wait in the next room. Security Guard: "Shit! They're already at the door. Hurry!" The Gaurds take cover. Security Guard: "In position now." Tangier eventually opens the door. Tangier: "Got it!" Alias and Tangier engage the enemy security forces, along with more Elite Guards, and proceed to a hall. A civilian is seen looking out the windows, until a Gunship appears, causing the civilian to run into a nearby closet, and starts firing on Alias. He destroys the aircraft with his Nanotech Grenade Launcher. If Alias chooses to enter the closet where the civilian took cover... Civilian: "This is not my job! I am not doing any of this I don't do: blood and bodies! You get away from me! I quit! I quit!" Tangier works on another console, and like previously, succeeding. Tangier: "Got it!" The duo take on more of Sopot's Security Forces, and make it to the Conference Room where Security Guards blast out of a nearby wall bearing the Commonwealth symbol. If Alias enters another closet, he finds two civilians, a man and a woman. Female Civilian: "Oh shut up Charlie. You with the gun, go away and shut the damn door!" If the table in the Conference Room isn't destroyed... Tangier: "Nice table." Category:Red Faction II